The International Brotherhood of Teamsters (IBT) Consortium is applying for funding under the Hazmat Training at Nuclear Weapons Complex (U45) cooperative agreements to provide training to a targeted population of workers. These workers deliver drums and water to facilities; operate forklifts, tractors, and dump trucks on site repair on-site roads; and haul contaminated soil, and transport radioactive material by both road and rail. The IBT Consortium consists of 7 IBT Training Centers and the Rail Workers Hazardous Materials Training Program, representing nine rail unions. The IBT Consortium will access the nationwide population of targeted workers through established partnerships with appropriate unions to deliver training to 12,732 workers during the 5-year project period. The long term objectives and specific aims of the IBT Consortium are to increase worker, community, and environmental safety by training workers to safely work on DOE remediation projects, appropriately respond to accidental releases of hazardous or radioactive materials, and to protect vital infrastructure with respect to the transportation of hazwaste and hazmat via trucks, rail cars, and intermodal shipping containers. Under the DOEWTP program, the IBT Consortium will train workers on the DOT and OSHA requirements for first responders at the awareness level. This training will also comply with NIEHS Minimum Criteria. The DOEWTP will target workers on DOE remediation projects, as well as those who transport hazardous materials. The Consortium will deliver training through 7 fully equipped regional training centers and the Val Jahnke Training Academy; off-site training will be conducted at hazardous waste and construction sites, local union halls, employer facilities, and other appropriate venues. All training will comply with the NIEHS Minimum Criteria for Worker Training.